


You Know You Can Survive

by PFDiva



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Energy Vampire, Large Cock, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Season: Spring in Hieron, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, post-advocate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: After the fight against the Advocate, Throndir takes on a very different sort of challenge.





	You Know You Can Survive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Will O (willowoak_walker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoak_walker/gifts).

> Title from Mariah Carey's Hero, because I am 100% That Bitch. I am 100% sure Will is to blame for this and I make no apologies.

The Last University was celebrating and Throndir was cold. It was almost habit by now to seek out Red Jack. He wasn't difficult to find. Even if Throndir had been unable to follow the lively energy Red Jack exuded, he only needed to look for the loudest, largest gathering of people.

Red Jack was also upwards of eight feet tall and bright red.

Throndir found Red Jack telling a crowd of people a story that wasn't quite true and wasn't quite a lie, either. He looked up when he noticed Throndir, and lifted a hand (and his voice) in greeting, "Throndir!"

Throndir smiled at the enthusiastic greeting, moving to where he could talk to Red Jack without yelling, "Hey Red Jack. How's it going?"

"Wonderful," Red Jack boomed, as enthusiastic as ever, "And you? Are you cold?"

"A little," Throndir admitted, and Red Jack slid over, gesturing for Throndir to take the spot next to him on the log he was currently occupying.

"Sit next to me and warm yourself, my friend." Throndir sat, the top of his head just reaching Red Jack's armpit as the oni looped an arm around Throndir's shoulders, his arm heavy and warm.

It was almost impossible for Throndir to get warm these days, ever since he'd joined the Golden Lance. He was always hungry, and he was always cold. Red Jack knew this, and his invitation for Throndir to warm himself wasn't talking about the campfire the group was centered around. He had so much vitality to him, so much life. Throndir could take all he wanted and never fear harming Red Jack.

Throndir leaned into Red Jack's embrace, listening to the oni continue to tell stories that weren't quite true, allowing himself to carefully sip from Red Jack's vitality, from the energy of the crowd around them. The rumble of Red Jack's voice didn't quite lull Throndir to sleep, but the next thing he knew, Red Jack was saying his name and the fire had burned down to embers.

"Do you want to come to my room?" Red Jack asked, surprisingly quiet for him.

"Where's Blue Jay?" Throndir asked, groggily scrubbing at his eyes and looking around, only looking at Red Jack when he chuckled.

Red Jack's expression was as fond as it was teasing when he answered, "They're with Benjamin, last I saw, and likely doing what young people do when the weather is fine and their parents aren't paying attention."

Throndir felt his face heat in response to Red Jack's words. "Oh. Yes, then. I'll walk," he added, heading off Red Jack's habitual offer to carry him. Red Jack was strong and he liked to show off. Throndir sometimes liked to let him.

Red Jack nodded his understanding, offering Throndir a hand up to his feet. They only stopped holding hands when they reached Red Jack's room. Red Jack began taking off his armor while Throndir closed the door behind himself.

"May I feed from you?" Throndir asked, more out of politeness than because he thought Red Jack would say no.

Red Jack set his chest- and backplate on the floor with a grunt, the muscles of his arms flexing distractingly as he made sure to avoid denting either the armor or the floor in the process. It was only as he straightened to begin removing the skirt of his armor that he answered, "I wouldn't have invited you to my room if I didn't mean to let you. As much as you want."

Heat pooled low in Throndir's belly in response to Red Jack's words. Throndir usually took only what he needed, not only because he worried about hurting people, but because there was an incredibly thin line between comfortably satiated and direly aroused. Throndir still hadn't mastered the art of taking enough to maintain that threshold when he was with Red Jack, especially since he was accustomed to finding Red Jack very arousing indeed.

"Do you want to have sex tonight?" Throndir asked. The answer to that question was sometimes no. But not tonight.

Tonight, Red Jack said yes, and they got undressed together in a comfortable silence. Red Jack climbed into bed, bracing his back against the wall and Throndir took a moment to admire him, admire the size of him. It was not often that Throndir felt small, and he relished it, climbing into Red Jack's bed with him, large hands holding and cradling him as though he were fragile.

Red Jack was, as ever, warm. He was warm and filled with a vitality that Throndir craved. He already had permission to feed, and he did, pressing a small kiss to Red Jack's chest, his throat, his mouth. Navigating the tusks was an interesting challenge, but one Throndir had more than enough practice with.

Red Jack's hands were not idle, stroking his back, caressing his hips and side. It wasn't long before he was dripping, his skin becoming increasingly sensitized as he fed. He could feel Red Jack hardening under him, and ground himself against the huge erection, smearing his fluids along the shaft and making Red Jack gasp.

He gave Red Jack a cocky smile and was rewarded with large fingers stroking between his thighs. He clutched at Red Jack's shoulders, his voice warbling with desire.

"I want your cock inside me," Throndir breathed out all at once. Red Jack hummed thoughtfully, pressing a finger into the wet heat of Throndir. One of Red Jack's fingers was as big as two of Throndir's, and twice as long. Throndir could be forgiven for having trouble catching his breath, even if it was only in to the first knuckle.

"That will take time," said Red Jack, slowly fucking his finger deeper in, "Can you handle that?"

"Ye-es," Throndir answered, more concerned with getting more of Red Jack's finger inside him. He got what he wanted soon enough, and the heel of Red Jack's hand against his clit besides. The blunt pressure was just barely enough to stimulate, the frustration of it working Throndir up almost as much as the actual sensation. He rather vigorously rode Red Jack's finger, grateful for the wide hand splayed against his back and the broad chest under his own hands, chasing his orgasm. Then, between one moment and the next, it went from not enough to just right and Throndir tipped over into orgasm, shuddering and panting against Red Jack's throat.

Throndir barely had a moment to come down before a second finger pressed into him. The stretch of it was incredibly satisfying, even if Throndir was currently too overstimulated to feel either pleasure or pain from it. He moaned his appreciation anyway, blindly reaching a hand up to caress Red Jack's face, his throat, his shoulders. Red Jack chuckled and kissed his fingers. He tapped his thumb against Throndir's clit, making him jump and squeak. He did it again, and again, testing until Throndir moaned and went pliant as the sensation went from too much to not enough. Then he resumed fingerfucking Throndir, his thumb sliding against Throndir's clit while his fingers fucked in and out of him.

It took longer for Throndir to reach his peak the second time, but only because he couldn't ride Red Jack's hand as much. His thighs were getting tired. It didn't matter, though, because when he peaked, Red Jack repeated the same trick over again: pressing another finger into Throndir as soon as he stopped clamping down, taptaptapping at his clit until he was worked up again. The stretch was deeper this time, making Throndir groan low in his throat and scrabble at Red Jack's shoulders for purchase.

Red Jack's hand against Throndir's back turned into an arm wrapped around his waist, urging him up to meet Red Jack's gaze. Throndir needed the support, but went. Red Jack was visibly worked up, not that Throndir was having any sort of trouble feeling Red Jack's erection against his ass and lower back.

"Throndir," Red Jack said, in that low, strained way that meant he was about to say something he didn't want to, "You know we can stop here."

"I'm fine, honest, I swear, just keep going, please don't stop," Throndir babbled, because filters were for lesser men, "It's just a lot and it's good and I will actually die if I don't get your cock inside me, I don't care how big it is."

Red Jack chuckled, stemming the flood of Throndir's words with a kiss. They were both less coordinated this time, but they'd had a lot of practice at it, so it was fine.

By the time Red Jack finally thought Throndir was ready for his cock, Throndir was ready to scream.

Between the two of them, they got Throndir properly positioned over Red Jack's cock. Throndir felt open and empty until the massive head of Red Jack's cock pressed against him. Then he felt very small all over again.

So it was incredibly satisfying when his hips finally settled against Red Jack's. Red Jack had been right to wait as long as he had. Even with the stretching, taking him was still more than a little bit of a challenge. Breathing was the hardest part of it, for both of them.

Red Jack waited until Throndir tried to move on his own before he began to move. The impossible drag of him against Throndir's inner walls was so much, and even more so when he firmly pulled Throndir all the way back down.

They moved together like that for several endless eternities, Red Jack slowly lifting Throndir up his cock before just as slowly pulling him back down. Throndir may have cried a little, but in a good way.

When Red Jack came, it was like nothing Throndir could describe. No other feeling could compare, which was part of why he liked it so much. Either way, Red Jack filled him to bursting, and then some, a brush of his thumb against Throndir's clit bringing him to yet another orgasm.

There were a lot of things they should have done at the end of it: Cleaning up, getting dressed, or at least covering up enough that careless entry by Blue Jay wouldn't be an issue, but they didn't. Instead, Throndir lay on Red Jack and his overfilled belly and went to sleep, warm and comfortable and satiated.


End file.
